Conventionally, this kind of microorganism counting cell has the following structure.
Specifically, the microorganism counting cell includes a bottomed cylindrical vessel that is provided with an upper surface opening, and a rotor that is provided on the vessel. In a configuration of the microorganism counting cell, a collecting element that is provided on a lower end portion of a rod-shaped microorganism collecting tool is inserted from the upper surface opening of the vessel, and the rotor provided on a bottom surface in the vessel is rotated to strike the collecting element, thereby eluting the microorganisms of the collecting element in a liquid of the vessel (for example, see PTL 1).
Then, the number of microorganisms eluted in the liquid is measured.
Here, the liquid is previously put in the vessel, or the liquid is put in the vessel after the collecting element provided on the lower end portion of the microorganism collecting tool is inserted in the vessel.
In the conventional microorganism counting cell, usefully the microorganisms of the collecting element are eluted in the liquid such that the rotor is rotated to strike the collecting element. However, unfortunately it takes a long time to strike the collecting element to take out the microorganisms from the collecting element, and therefore an elution time is lengthened.
That is, in the conventional microorganism counting cell, the microorganisms are eluted in the liquid of the vessel such that the rotor provided on the bottom surface in the vessel is rotated to strike the rod-shaped microorganism collecting tool, a lower portion of the collecting element is struck by the rotor provided on the bottom surface in the vessel, and sometimes many microorganisms are collected from an intermediate portion to an upper portion of the collecting element depending on a collecting state of a user.
Therefore, it takes a long time to elute the microorganisms from the portion that is not struck by the rotor. The present invention is devised to shorten the microorganism elution time.